Adventures of the Fairy Princess and the Sneaky Assassin
by Ether Morlon
Summary: Hadrian decides that his kid needs to know how to survive in the wilderness, so he plans out a camping trip. Mercy thinks it a great idea and Royce decides that his fairy princess should get a survival training trip too. Make note that Hadrian's and Royce's idea of what a survival training trip should consist of differ greatly.


A/N: I thought that I should add a little something to this tiny fandom. This is just something that came to me while my head was wandering-*day dreaming in class* it made me giggle so I wrote it down and it soon became this. I hope you like. Make note that I haven't finished the series yet, so if I have something wrong, its probably because I haven't even started the last book yet. I'm still on Rise of Empire. I've spoiled everything for myself, of course, no regrets. I still enjoy the story when I get time to read.

Of course, the usual disclaimers. Oh and Marcus, I made up, because I needed Hadrian to have a kid for this story to work. He's just a smallish character in this fic.

* * *

"Daddy, I want to go on survival trip too. Uncle Haddy is taking Marcus camping. Marcus said they would make a campfire and make tents and go hunting and other survival stuff. I want to do that too!" This was all said in a rush as Mercy came bursting into the room while waving a letter, proclaiming about the unjust unfairness of how her friend was going out to do something interesting while she was stuck inside

"A survival trip?" asked Royce, his brows crinkled with puzzled frown turning down his lips

"Yes! Marcus said Uncle Haddy wants to teach him how to survive outdoors. I should learn too, don't you think so?" said Mercy, eyes turning big and pleading

"And why would my fairy princess ever need to survive outdoors in the wilderness, hmm?" asked Royce, bending down so he could face his daughter eye to eye

"Well, you never know. Maybe I'll have adventures of my own, like Uncle Haddy and you!" said Mercy, eyes shining at the prospect

Royce laughed, shaking his head, face darkening and muttering under his breath, "I'll lock you in a tower before that happens."

"A tower?" asked Mercedes, frowning at why her father would do such a thing

"Yes. As a test, you would have to prove that you could get out of a tower first before going out and having adventures of your own." Said Royce, making it up as he talked

"Oh, what kind of tower would it be?" asked Mercy, tilting her head and wondering about such an odd test

"One without windows, doors, or any means of escape." Answered Royce promptly

"But I wouldn't be able to get out of that!"

"Exactly."

"What? Daddy!"

"A survival trip has some merit though. It would be good for you to learn some things." Said Royce, unable to disappoint his daughter

"Yes! We're going camping too?"

"Not exactly. First, let's go visit your aunt, shall we?"

o000o

They reached New Percepliquis in just a few short days. A small congregation of guards accompanied them on the journey. Arista, Modia, Ally and Amelia greeted them cheerfully.

"It's great to see you two. It has been quite a while, and you've grown so much sweetheart." Said Arista smiling down at Mercedes

"I'm really tall now. I can reach the apples in the garden!"

"She sits on my shoulders."

"Daddy!" shouted Mercy as the adults laughed

"Are you two here about Hadrian and Marcus' camping trip. I think I remember Marcus writing a letter about it to you."

"Yes! I wanna do something fun too. I think I should learn how to live outdoors too. That way when I have adventures of my own, I'll know what to do." The little girl explained

Arista chuckled at Royce's dark look knowing exactly what was going through the former assassin's head. She had a slight instance of pity for Mercedes knowing how difficult it would be for the little girl with Royce dogging her steps to make sure she was always protected in the future. As much as Royce denied and worried, he was a great father.

After a while of catching up and relaxing, father and daughter left without guards this time, straight to the town.

o000o

The town was bustling as it was about late morning when the town citizens convened to do their weekly shopping. There were street vendors out selling their wares and stores were packed to the brim with customers moving here and there buying whatever they needed. Hadrian and Marcus were amongst the heavy crowd doing their own shopping for their camping trip out into the wilderness.

"So, son what's on the list for us to get." Asked Hadrian as he looked around surveying the shop signs

Marcus took out the list of items they had jotted down earlier this morning, "Meat, some spices, more canisters to carry water, and some other things. Most of the things we need, we have already, just a matter of restocking some I think."

"Good then, it's quite busy today. I don't really want to run around in this crowd for long." Replied Hadrian

So the two bustled along hurriedly trying to buy everything they would need for their camping trip out into the wilderness.

o000o

"Daddy they still haven't realized we've been following them since they headed out."

"No they haven't, my little fairy princess, they're both quite oblivious aren't they?"

"Yup. So what's the game."

"While they're going to be doing their little camping thing. We're going to do our street survival adventure. This will be a way of testing how far your skills have gotten with disguising yourself, pick pocketing, and tailing your target. I want to see what I've taught you so far in action." Royce explained

"I won't let you down daddy!" Mercy smiled

"Good. But remember this is out in the open and very different from testing on lords and ladies who won't notice a pick pocket even if they had their hands in their pockets taking their things."

"I'll be a shadow!"

"That's my little fairy princess." Said Royce, 'Those two idiots won't know what hit them, this is for all the times Hadrian made me clean Marcus' diaper. Bumbling giant of a man couldn't take the smell.'

"Now, small miscellaneous items are four points, jewels are six, and any small weapons are ten. And the prize; the gold pouch, is worth twelve. Understood my little demon?"

"Uncle Haddy's big swords?" Mercy asked

"Off limits. He would notice if they were gone immediately and I don't want you handling them either. I'll be watching your progress from a small distance away and when you think you've filched off all you can just do the signal and I'll come."

"Sir, yes sir!" giggled Mercy doing a salute

"Reign hell on them."

o000o

The lingering coolness of the late morning had all but disappeared as the sun creeped ever higher into the sky. Father and son stepped out from the butcher's and into the bustling crowd once again, their meat for the camping trip neatly packaged safely for the journey. Hadrian looked around at the shops once again, for a split second he felt a certain uneasiness crawl through him, as if he was being watched. He dismissed it however, for it was quite crowded and it could be anybody honestly.

"Some spices now, isn't it?" Hadrian asked

"Yup dad." Said Marcus, putting the list away into his pocket

Mercedes was weaving her way through the crowd to where she had spotted Uncle Hadrian and Marcus making their way out of the butcher's shop. She was dressed down from what she would usually wear as a way to blend in with the crowd. A simple and comfortable brown dress, worn boots, and a dark brown cloak. Her daddy was more partial towards black, however it stood out quite a lot even though he denied it vehemently. Wherever he walked with his flowing black cloak people would stare. Of course, stare would be all they did; they never approached. If that was daddy's goal, then he met it perfectly.

For this challenge however, Mercy needed total invisibility. She needed not only to be unapproachable but also to look like she belonged. The best way was to wear simple clothes that the everyday shopper in this town would wear. Her hair was in a simple braid to the side, her clothes well cared for but worn, and in one arm she held a small empty basket as if she had been sent to buy some groceries. People's eyes would glance over her once and dismiss her as just another child that had an errand to run.

She was now a few feet and to the side behind Uncle Haddy and Marcus; her cloaks' hood up and slightly obscuring the view of her face, they were heading to the spice shop now from what she heard. Marcus had just put away a piece of paper as she inched closer to the two. It was probably a list of items they needed to buy, she gave an evil little smile as she squeezed herself in next to Marcus bumping him a little. She slid her hand into his pocket and plucked out the paper and what seemed to be a little carving delicately. After both were safely in her grip, Mercy slowed her pace down until she was again behind the two and obscured by the throng of people; she would now head to the spice shop and arrive a little after them.

Uncle Haddy and Marcus spent quite a while in the spice shop looking at powders and other mixes of things. She didn't quite like it there as the combined smell of all the spices made her nose itch, the lady running the place came up to her twice to ask if she needed help and at one point she had sneezed so hard that she had tripped and fell over. Uncle Hadrian actually came over to help her up and it was all she could do to keep the hood of her cloak up and look down so he wouldn't see her face. However, before the two left she had been able to filch away Marcus' dagger that he kept at his hip and Uncle Hadrian's ring when he had been helping her up. After that she had quickly moved out of the shop before he could notice that something was missing from his hand.

o000o

Hadrian looked around himself with an unsettled look on his face. He felt like he was missing something but he couldn't put his finger on it. It was that sort of feeling that makes you feel unbalanced and out of sorts.

"Dad, do you have the list?"

"No. Didn't you have it at the spice shop?"

"No, I don't think so. Where could it be, I swear I put it away and now it's gone." Said Marcus, checking his pockets for the third time

"Maybe you simply dropped it. It's fine son, we know what we still need to get."

"My bear carving is also gone! Ugh, my good luck charm! Where is it?" shouted Marcus, checking his jacket pocket, where he thought he had put it, "And did I bring my dagger today? I swear I did. I don't know."

"Let's just get our shopping done, son. Maybe you left your carving and dagger in the bags with the horses." Hadrian said, trying to reassure Marcus

"Maybe."

Mercy grinned as she listened to the conversation, she was once again a few feet behind and to the side tailing right after them. Her little prizes were in her basket which she held closely to herself. She only had two more prizes left to steal away; Uncle Haddy's dagger that he kept in a sheath on his left boot and the gold pouch at his hip. The dagger would not be too difficult but the gold pouch would be quite hard to get. Most people who put their gold pouches at their hips were quite accustomed to the weight and would notice immediately if it suddenly disappeared. To get them she would have to have Hadrian distracted so he would not immediately notice the absence.

She hid herself in a small corner and quickly mussed up her hair and rubbed some dirt on her face, hands, and gave her clothes some rips, holes, and added dirt to them as well. She threw away the basket after tucking away her prizes into a pocket. After her transformation was complete she resembled a common street urchin.

o000o

In a shadowy corner of a certain street a pair of keen, gleaming eyes watched as the events unfolded. The figure seemed to be embraced by the shadows covering the corner, cape shrouding his figure and obscuring his face. Royce smirked as he watched his daughter sneak up to a guard on duty with exaggerated moves. The guard glanced at her with weariness already tensing, his hands tightening into fists. As soon as Mercy got within reaching distance the guard backed away yelling and reaching for her wrists. As soon as the guards' hand clamped down, Mercy fell to the ground and let out a loud piercing shriek that got the attention of everyone in the immediate vicinity.

Royce scrunched his forehead and frowned, even as the reckless and risky albeit clever ploy got the attention of Mercy's two targets. He watched as Hadrian's innate heroism kicked in and the man went right to the guard shouting at the poor fellow to unhand the child. Marcus followed his father with the same affronted look on his face at such mistreatment; Royce chuckled darkly to the uneasiness of the people passing him by giving the dark demonic looking creature crouching in the shadowed corner a wide berth.

After the guard had been dealt with, Hadrian reached for the small street urchin who continued looking at the ground holding her wrist in her hand.

"Hey, are you hurt?" he asked frowning when the child only shook their head

"Here, let me help you up." He said, reaching down to pick up the small girl

"Thank you." It was whispered so softly he barely heard it and then as quick as lightening he was given a hug and the child went running away, disappearing into some shadowed corner of the street

o000o

"Well, that was interesting." Said Marcus with a puzzled face

"Did she seem familiar to you?" asked Hadrian, feeling as if he had met the child before, but that couldn't be, could it

"No. Just seemed to be another kid living on the streets to me. Maybe we've just seen them around somewhere."

"Yea, maybe. Well, we still have one more shop to visit, until we head out-wait where's my pouch!" Hadrian felt around his hip, but his gold pouch that usually hung at his hip covered by his traveling cloak was most definitely not there.

"No! That little brat, after I helped her too! No!" Hadrian shouted

"Calm down, dad! She stole it?" Marcus asked

"Yes. Unless I lost it somewhere myself, which I would have immediately noticed." Hadrian replied, raking a hand over his face. And he was the one that kept on saying good deeds would be rewarded

"You know, all the stuff that's gone missing, it seems kind of suspicious. Don't you think so?" said Marcus, his forehead scrunching up and frowning

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it was first the list, then my carving which I'm definitely sure I had on me, my dagger which I'm pretty sure I put on my belt, and the money now too." Marcus listed counting off the items which had mysteriously disappeared throughout the day

"Hmm, yes it does seem a little strange," Hadrian said, fingers reaching for the ring on his hand that he usually played with when deep in thought, "My ring? I swore I put it on today…"

Marcus slapped a hand to his face, sighing deeply, "Another thing to add to the list. Mom is going to rage when she finds out its gone."

Hadrian's face went white, "No! No, it's probably somewhere at home and I just forgot it."

"Dad, you never take it off. What makes you think you forgot it today?"

Hadrian winced and stared at the ground, sighing in defeat until he noticed something odd about his left boot, "Add my dagger to the damned list too!"

Marcus groaned, putting his back to the wall and sliding down until he was seated, "You think this was all that girl? It couldn't have been, right?"

"I don't know." Hadrian said seating himself down as well, for a while they watched as people passed them by going in and out of shops

"We're screwed."

"No. Just had a string of bad luck today." Hadrian reassured

Marcus gave a snort, "I wonder what Uncle Royce and Mercy would say to us right now. I'm pretty sure this wouldn't have even happened if they had been with us."

Hadrian laughed as well, "One look from Royce and no thief would have even dared coming near."

"I tried to invite them along actually, but I don't think my letter reached them in time, I tried sending it as early as I could and I gave directions to where we would be camping out. I think Mercy would have loved to come along with us."

"A letter? You wrote to her." Hadrian asked

"Yes. I told her you would be teaching me how to camp out, how to hunt, and stuff. That it would be like a survival training thing out in the wilderness."

"Huh? Yes, Mercy would have probably loved to learn along with you; considering Royce probably would only teach her how to sneak around and steal things." Hadrian chuckled

"Sneak around and steal things?"

"Oh yes! I think I actually have enough stories to fill an entire book about the trouble she got into when Royce first started teaching her."

"You don't think…" Marcus started

Hadrian's head fell into his hands and he gave a defeated sigh, "They probably have been following us this entire time."

"Then Mercy…?"

A defeated nod.

"So this entire day…?"

Another defeated nod.

"Our things…?"

Yet another defeated nod.

"What do we do now?" Marcus whispered turning his head wildly around, trying to search for a familiar face in the crowd

"You said that you wrote in the letter about where we would be camping out?" asked Hadrian, standing up and shouldering his pack again

"Yes." Replied Marcus, getting up as well

"Then we'll head straight there. Our wonderful little thieves are probably waiting for us and laughing their heads off."

"Probably more like chucking darkly and smirking actually. Uncle Royce doesn't do full out laughing."

"You're most likely right."

And the two headed off to their camp ground, heads filled with murder.

o000o

From the sneaky side of things, father and daughter were going through Mercy's prizes at the moment as they lounged around the silent camp ground waiting for their poor targets to make it there.

"You did good, my little fairy princess. When Hadrian and Marcus get here we'll give all this back to them. You were a little reckless with the guard, though it worked quite well. I should have known with those two idiots and their heroic, knightly tendencies." Royce said

Mercy giggled, "It was fun daddy! Uncle Haddy and Marcus didn't suspect a thing!"

Royce smiled at his daughter, "Yes, one day you'll probably even surpass me."

Mercy looked shocked as she shook her head and declared, "But you're the best assassin, thief king ever!"

Royce chuckled as her got up, "Why don't we work on your skills at throwing daggers while we wait for our heroic knights to get here."

Hadrian and Marcus reached the camp ground late into the evening and just as they were about to step foot into the clearing a dagger swept past missing Marcus' head by only a few inches and stuck itself into a tree to his right.

"Marcus!"

"I think I wet myself a little…"

"Marcus are you alright? I'm so sorry, I was aiming for the tree, totally honest!" shouted Mercy as she ran to the boy launching herself at him and hugging him tight

"I believe she has gotten better," said Royce, as he took the dagger out of the trunk and passed it to Hadrian, "At least this time it actually missed and I didn't have to bandage anything."

Marcus just gulped and patted Mercy's head.

"So, Royce was it your idea for Mercy to follow us around all day stealing away our stuff, hmm?" Hadrian asked, as he laid an arm around the assassin's shoulders

"Well, I just followed your idea about the whole survival training thing and thought Mercy should test out her skills on the street. She did quite well I think. You two didn't notice a thing until she was all done. All your stuff is over there in that pile."

Hadrian just sighed and shook his head smiling ruefully.

"Well, I trust your survival training thing has ended for today?" Royce nodded, "Then lets officially start mine and get this camping started."

The End


End file.
